


Beautiful thing

by filthinbeau



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kidnapping, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthinbeau/pseuds/filthinbeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino turned into a saviour one night. And he just got lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is some sort of product of last year i assumed after finishing both Hebi Ni Piasu and Gantz. Somehow i really wanted to get this out of my folder D:

 

She was still there on the same spot, on the very exact same position when he left presumably an hour ago.

He couldn't really blame her, for it was such a nuisance to move around when you had your both arms tied to the back and a thick cloth covering you from having a proper vision of your surrounding without hurting yourself. But in this current situation, she might caused a severe damage if she blindly ran into his collection of mahogany sculpture on the table.

It was once a hobby. And the baseball glove one was his most favourite, and unfortunately the very last one.

She was silent, only soft whimpers forming from under her throat when he dragged her to his bedroom, and the girl was quite a stubborn fighter, a calm one. No traces of tears soaking the blindfold and no curses and spits were directed to him unlike the others he had.

At the very least he was grateful, gagging them all wasn't always his forte. He much preferred to hear their own name, it was easier like that.

Surely it's not that he was expecting the girl to remain motionless but when the bound was released, she sat quietly at the edge of the bed, a bit too tame for his liking. As long as she didn't put up any struggling against his hold around her body, he was fine with all of those stodgy reactions but still it looked like she was shaking keenly trying to dodge from his gentle caresses around her shoulders. 

And flinching badly from his wandering fingers, stroking just under her smooth chin.

Or perhaps she wasn't, possibly she was just surprised. It was actually hard to tell, he refused to ponder why.

But of course she should traumatised with body contact. Of course she should be.

 

He thought it wasn't unfair to say it was wholly his fault. He believed the brightness of the moon was what leading him there like some kind of fateful encounter, silently approaching the disturbing scene displayed before him, in the empty nightly streets. He was not that much of a man with generous heart. He had just brushed off a poor drunken man roughing up with a hurdle of thugs.

Never his business.

But in the end he was there anyway.

Or maybe he just had weakness for beautiful but sad things.

It was probably the hardest blow he did in his entire life with a random metal bar, he thought it might beat the ball he hit with his lucky bat back then when running around in the middle of a field aiming for a home run was his sole purpose in life. And he was satisfied considerably with the outcome, as it send the assailant crashing down onto the ground in an instant.

She was a mess yet the vulnerability of her devastating self drawing him in. He couldn't escape from the sympathetic feeling crawling up inside. Safer to say it was an unavoidable attraction. 

_"Go home."_ He was very far from being a saint, but she was hugging his jacket tight around her body, as the torn dress didn't do well protecting her from the biting cold of the night. Even though in the end he failed to realise she was tailing him until it's too late.

_"You are a good person."_

 

"Take off your clothes." It was more a solid command rather than a request showing some authority, that making the girl shrank a little into the mattress. She was trembling, and she gritted her teeth, so hard he almost could listen to the sound of her teeth clanking. Or she was just that passively enthusiastic.

Her hands worked slowly, too slow peeling out the button of her dirty top as if he was being teased from the motion without she even aware of the effect it gave to the man sitting in front of her, on an armchair.

But he chose to wait, his eyes patiently trailing after her slim fingers pulling the intruding garment down her shoulder, and further until she was only left with her mismatched bra and underpants.

"All of them." But she stopped in the middle, her unseen eyes made it harder to guess what truly she had in mind, although he was the one insisting to keep it around her eyes, and she didn't protesting. Seemingly it was enough to think she was mostly blaming herself on the serious case of her naivety, or in fact stupidity.

As the hook coming loose, her breasts obscenely exposed to the air, even it took all of his willpower to repel the temptation, he totally lost to the oppressive urge to get a taste of her. She wasn't clueless of what might be happening thus albeit trembling tremendously, she surrendered when he pounced on her, pinning the lithe naked body to the bed, because it would hurt less if she didn't start any resistance, he thought she had thought that way.

Straddling her gave him an awkward shrill of excitement but the tingling sensation he felt on his skin touching her supple one reminding him of something close to a kitten. Only she wasn't purring with contentment underneath him.

For a moment he inspected her features all over, indeed she was a fine woman, the perfect type his client would usually desire; long-haired, petite and cute. No evident signs of visible bruises he managed to catch on her flesh, to which he heaved a deep sigh of relief, anticipating the amount of money he could earn with her flawless skin that would probably be higher than ever.

Her hands, composed and still resting at either side of her head under the grip of another controlling hands, were frail. He felt the burning of her skin underneath his own heated breath, ghosting just above the responding nipples.

Tiny movements here and there, and she was already clouding his senses fully, just by lying there with her presence. Soon he explored more and feeling up the docile girl, watching her quivering and upon his nose sunk to the delicateness of her neck, he grimaced.

She had the particular masculine scent stuck on her. She smelled like _him_ , the offender.

And he easily snapped back into reality. He shouldn't proceed, she wasn't for him.

He was fairly sure a sound of disappointment was heard, a faint whining, but he couldn't really decide from whom it came from, whether it was from him or her, as he withdrew from her outspread figure. He could be delusional.

"I need to clean you up. You smell like garbage." _A trash._ He must take her to a bath. Because she carried a fragment of the man with her, into his house. Seriously, it was gross.

He plotted a mental note to remind himself soaking his jacket into a lavender softener all night later, too- might help getting rid of that _smell._

It didn't bother him one bit, how the cloth draped across her eyes soaking wet with water, how it sticking like a glue to her skin under the raining water of shower, before he motioned her to settle properly over the small stool since it would make it easier to wash her thoroughly inside and out. He needed to prepare her all nice and pretty after all, for them.

She splayed in front him freely with no intention to cover her bare self at all, not even with the slightest fidgeting. She was in complete willingness to his touches and massages all along every inch of skin his hands landed on. He could almost came up with the conclusion that she was totally enjoying his considerably insolent touches, in this situation when a very faint moan she produced was heard.

And that he had to wonder, didn't this make him no different than the previous assailant, and the reason she let him be, didn't even try to break free.

Not that he was complaining much but it was almost funny how the young woman leaned her head further into his clothed chest, responding to his soapy hand that was now descending to her clit, caressing her lightly there and she gasped when he pressed a finger into her- it was for hygienic purpose. 

It didn't take long for her to moan afterwards.

Shivering hand clumsily reached for him, gripping him firm to encourage him, it surprised him very much, of how much it wasn't such a shocking discovery. This girl was certainly different from how he would imagine her from the very beginning and from that moment he recognised this sign. At least he hoped he was

Tentatively he turned the wet girl around and she jumped a little, startled from the sudden action, and she somewhat looked endearing like that. He loosened the knot at the back of her head, freeing her from the damp obscuring fabric, finally at last.

"Do you still think i am a good guy?" They were met with another awful silence, again. Only her eyes her gaze, eating him from the inside, and she locked them securely with his wavering one, that he had to look away for a bit while. Because he knew he would definitely falling apart.

He would never been expecting a reply from her but there's a slight jump in his heart, and butterfly-like feeling causing his blood pulsing crazily in him when she let out a vague nod under his scrutinising stare. "I still haven't thanking you properly for saving me..." Instead that was what she gave to him, a decent sentence of gratitude. No hesitancy, no stuttering, as if all those skepticism were never there to begin with.

"I owe you." She said. The tone in her voice was invitingly promising, then she clung to him.

Her dank body did nothing to prevent him from tucking strands of hair at the back of her ear, when he collected her in his arms, that was now turning equally as damp, as he smiled on top of her head, into her now fruity-scented hair. He knew the look presented to him, the look in her expressive eyes. It was longing, in the form of submission.

She wanted to be kept. By him.

Somewhere in the crook of his neck, she nuzzled into him, unrestrained. Maybe she had been sending a hint from the very beginning after all. Or he had been pretending like he didn't noticed at all. Or so.

He could care less turning off the faucet, because the girl in his embrace had grabbed all the attention he used to be thinking of another stuff to take into serious matter right at the moment. Nino thought he was more than glad keeping this one for himself it seemed.

 

Limbs tangled, no words being spoken while he continued cleansing her, after a good few minutes they came out from the shower, the fluffy towel felt so soft against her skin, drying her quickly, as he didn't intend to let her feeling cold to the bone much further.

The brand new dress he bought earlier on should be enough to function as her pyjamas providing with some needed warmth. Because he was ready to tuck her in bed for the night, of a wondrous one

Maybe he ought to start a new hobby instead.

 


End file.
